


Incontri notturni

by Layla_93



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, MetaMoroFandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, meet the mother
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_93/pseuds/Layla_93
Summary: Quando Marisa era andata a trovare Fabrizio non si era certo immaginata di fare un incontro inaspettato all'una del mattino.





	Incontri notturni

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutt*  
> Per qualche oscuro motivo ero convinta di aver pubblicato questa OS qualche giorno fa, ma, a quanto pare, la mia memoria mi gioca strani scherzi xD  
> L'idea mi è venuta qualche settimana fa e spero di averle reso giustizia per come si era formulata nella mia testa =)

La casa era buia, esclusa la tenue luce che proveniva dalla cucina, ed il silenzio che la ammantava era interrotto solamente dal leggero borbottare dell'acqua che bolliva dentro un pentolino.

Mentre Marisa teneva d'occhio il fornello, recuperò una tazza ed un cucchiaino e li posizionò sul tavolo vicino alla bustina di tè e alla zuccheriera che già aveva preparato qualche minuto prima e, con un leggero sospiro, si poggiò al bancone della cucina.

Non era la prima volta che andava a visitare Fabrizio e si ritrovava da sola in casa, ma era la prima volta che era da sola sin dall'inizio e aveva dovuto usare le chiavi di scorta per poterlo aspettare dentro e non sul pianerottolo esterno.

Sapeva bene che il lavoro di suo figlio aveva degli orari poco definiti e, dopo la vittoria a Sanremo ed il conseguente aumento di popolarità, la situazione non era certo migliorata.

Sapeva che Fabrizio quella sera sarebbe stato ospite al concerto del suo amico, ma sospettava che quell'impegno non fosse la sola causa della sua assenza in casa, ma, anzi, era convinta che suo figlio si fosse dimenticato che sarebbe andata a trovarlo.

La mancanza di telefonate o messaggi per avvertirla di un suo probabile ritardo non facevano che aumentare quella sua idea.

Lanciò un'occhiata rassegnata all'orologio, mentre versava cautamente l'acqua nella tazza e vi immergeva la bustina di tè, e sospirò appena nel notare che fosse quasi l'una di notte.

La stanchezza della giornata iniziava a pesarle sulle spalle e, se non fosse stato che il giorno dopo non avrebbe avuto impegni, sarebbe probabilmente andata nella camera degli ospiti a riposarsi un po' in attesa del ritorno di Fabrizio.

Aggiunse un paio di cucchiaini di zucchero al suo tè e premette la bustina sul bordo della tazza per spremerla bene, prima di buttarla nel secchio e sorseggiare finalmente il suo infuso caldo.

Era arrivata a metà della tazza quando sentì il rumore delle chiavi nella serratura e la voce di Fabrizio, attutita dalle pareti e dalla distanza.

Sorrise lievemente e, abbandonata la tazza nel lavello, fece qualche passo verso l'arco della cucina per raggiungere suo figlio, ma il suono di una seconda voce la fece fermare sul posto.

Per un attimo ponderò se ritirarsi nella camera degli ospiti e lasciare spazio a Fabrizio e chiunque fosse il suo ospite, ma la curiosità che solleticava i suoi pensieri ebbe la meglio e raggiunse l'arco della cucina in punta di piedi.

Dalla sua nuova posizione poteva sentire meglio la seconda voce, più limpida e lieve rispetto a quella di suo figlio, che, nel rispondergli, sembrava molto più calmo e rilassato rispetto a come era di solito.

Per la seconda volta si chiese se non avesse dovuto raggiungere la camera degli ospiti senza rendere nota la sua presenza, ma un lieve tonfo ed un mugolio indistinto rinnovarono la sua curiosità, spingendola ad oltrepassare silenziosamente l'arco della cucina.

Dire che quello che vide la sorprese sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

Fabrizio aveva spinto il suo ospite contro il muro dell'atrio e lo teneva fermo con un braccio avvolto attorno ai suoi fianchi esili, ma decisamente maschili, mentre l'altra mano era intrecciata nei capelli dello sconosciuto e la usava per spingere verso di sé il suo viso per poterlo, così, baciare con evidente trasporto.

Il giovane, che le sembrava familiare, ma che non riusciva a riconoscere data la loro posizione, fu il primo a notarla e, subito, si sottrasse alle braccia di Fabrizio, che si irrigidì di colpo e, lentamente, si girò verso di lei.

Sapeva di avere un'espressione sbigottita mentre osservava il viso incerto e colpevole di suo figlio e quello che ora poteva riconoscere come Ermal, che la osservava attraverso la sua montatura retrò con occhi spalancati e vagamente intimoriti.

"Mà." Interruppe quel silenzio imbarazzato Fabrizio, rivolgendole un sorriso palesemente forzato.

C'era una scintilla di panico nei suoi occhi, ma era evidente che stesse dando il suo meglio per non mostrarlo e, per un momento, quell'espressione le ricordò un Fabrizio appena diciottenne che cercava di spiegarle come la rigata sul fianco della macchina fosse opera di qualche vandalo ignoto e non delle sue ancora scarse abilità di guida.

"M'ero scordato che dovevi venì."

"Ho notato." Sorrise nel dirlo, nella speranza di trasmettere a Fabrizio ed al suo amico – amante, fidanzato, partner? - che andava tutto bene e che il timore che percepiva dai loro sguardi era del tutto immotivato.

"Ti ricordi del ricciolet- Di Ermal?"

Trattenne a stento una risata all'evidente lapsus del figlio e, rivoltasi completamente verso Ermal, cercò di ammorbidire ancora di più il suo sorriso, memore del calore che il ragazzo le aveva dimostrato quando si erano incontrati fortuitamente durante i festeggiamenti post-sanremesi.

"Certamente. È bello rivederti ancora, tesoro. È un peccato sia passato così tanto tempo."

Fabrizio non aveva ancora mosso un muscolo, sicuramente troppo teso per riuscire a sbloccarsi nel breve periodo, ma Ermal aveva azzardato un passo verso la sua direzione, mentre la osservava con cauta curiosità.

"Avresti potuto portarlo a casa e presentarci ufficialmente, Fabri. Perché hai aspettato tanto?"

Fabrizio balbettò qualche parola incomprensibile e la osservò scioccato, ma decise di ignorare, almeno per il momento, il comportamento di suo figlio e lo sorpassò per poter stringere gentilmente la mano ad Ermal.

"Non so come fai a sopportare Fabri. Hai tutta la mia comprensione, tesoro."

Ermal la osservò per qualche istante a bocca aperta, poi la chiuse di scatto e le riservò la stessa occhiata curiosa di qualche istante prima.

Dopo qualche interminabile momento le sorrise con un misto di dolcezza e furbizia che le causarono, allo stesso momento, la voglia di pizzicargli le guance e di essere più giovane di un paio di decenni.

"Può essere un po' stancante, delle volte, ma non è così male... Tutto sommato."

"Oh!" Si indignò Fabrizio, riuscendo finalmente a disincantarsi dal suo momento di paralisi.

"Ah, non te la prendere tesoro. Lo sai anche tu che è vero."

Sorrise divertita al borbottio risentito del figlio che, tuttavia, aveva compreso il suo implicito sostegno alla loro relazione e si era avvicinato ad Ermal per circondargli nuovamente i fianchi con un braccio.

"Com'è andato il concerto? Dev'essere stato impegnativo, se ha fatto dimenticare a Fabri della sua stessa mamma."

"È andato alla grande." Rispose con vivo entusiasmo Ermal e il luccichio che gli illuminò gli occhi si riflesse sul viso sorridente di Fabrizio, che lo osservava con espressione tenera e fiera.

Vedere il suo bambino così a suo agio con qualcuno, così _felice_ ed appagato le stringeva il cuore dall'emozione e, osservandoli insieme, si augurò che, qualsiasi cosa stessero vivendo insieme quei due ragazzi, continuasse per lungo tempo, se non per sempre.

"Non so voi, ragazzi, ma io sono stanca. Prendo la stanza degli ospiti, ma non credo ci siano problemi, giusto?"

Fabrizio la osservò per un attimo con occhi spalancati e guance arrossate, ma, dopo un attimo, annuì lievemente alle sue parole.

Ermal, intanto, lasciò andare il suo peso sul fianco di Fabrizio e nascose il suo sorriso imbarazzato tra la spalla ed il collo di suo figlio.

Non aspettò oltre e, dopo aver dato la buonanotte ai due ragazzi, si addentrò nella casa per raggiungere la stanza degli ospiti.

Dopo qualche minuto sentì le loro voci avvicinarsi, sicuramente per raggiungere la camera matrimoniale, e sorrise alla calma e alla familiarità che trasmettevano.

Si chiese distrattamente da quanto quella relazione andasse avanti e, per un breve attimo, si rimproverò mentalmente per non essersi accorta prima di quanto profondo il rapporto tra il suo Fabrizio ed Ermal fosse diventato.

Nella sua testa vorticavano mille domande, tra le più importanti e ricorrenti c'era quella che riguardava i bambini e come si stessero rapportando a quella situazione delicata, ma decise di rimandare alla mattina seguente tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue curiosità e, con in sottofondo le voci ovattate dei suoi ragazzi, si addormentò placidamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutt* per aver letto questa OS ^^  
> Love you all  
> xoxo


End file.
